Smooth
by Mocccasin
Summary: Logan didn't understand why his best friend was kissing him. But right now, he didn't care. Cargan!


**Hey! I've never attempted to write something like this before, so I hope it's okay. If anything strikes you offensive, I'm sorry, I honestly didn't mean it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OC's and plotlines.**

* * *

><p>"This party is awesome!" Carlos screamed through the pounding bass and throng of moving bodies. A chorus of shouts agreed with him, and he kept on dancing.<p>

The guys had all been invited to Jett Stetson's party, and even though they couldn't stand him, he threw a damn good party. Carlos was having the best time out of the four of them, and soon enough, he was wasted.

Currently, he was grinding with some blonde and laughing out loud at some of the crazy dance moves people had come up with. The music was deafening, but he loved it. Carlos was a party animal, and he had just been unleashed.

Meanwhile, Logan was in the bathroom with Kendall. His friend was vomiting up his previous meal, along with at least a gallon of alcohol. He rubbed Kendall's back soothingly as the blonde felt another wave of nausea come on. "And this is why I don't drink." Logan murmured to himself. Kendall made a grunt of agreement before sitting up and wiping his mouth.

"Here, Jett said something about keeping spare toothbrushes and toothpaste somewhere." Logan searched through the wooden cabinets and found what he was looking for. He handed him some toothpaste, a toothbrush, and mouthwash.

"You might want to throw that out when you're done." He informed him and walked out of the bathroom. Couples were making out all along the stairwell, and Logan rolled his eyes in disgust. Jett had tons of spare rooms in this house, which were undoubtedly furnished. Couldn't they at least find a room before shoving their tongues down each other's throats?

Logan spotted James from across the room. He was spiking the punch with a bottle of vodka, and he rolled his eyes. Some things never change, especially James Diamond's mischievousness.

"James, what the hell are you doing?" He reprimanded. James dropped the bottle immediately, shattering it in to a million pieces on the floor. "N-Nothing." He stuttered. Logan crossed his arms and gave him a that-was-stupid-and-ignorant look. James rolled his eyes. "I love you, man, but fuck off." With that, he disappeared in to the continent of dancing people.

Logan scoffed. Of course. Just then, Carlos came running from the crowd, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him in to the large kitchen. "What the-" Carlos covered his mouth with one hand and looked around nervously.

"Shut up for a minute." He said and looked around once more. When he saw no one, he took Logan's hand and led him outside. "You have to help me!" Carlos whisper-yelled.

Logan rolled his eyes. "What now?" He had taken care of his friends all night, and all he wanted was to get back to the Palm Woods and fall asleep in his bed. But if Carlos needed something, there was no way that was going to happen.

"Stephanie's here, and she's _stalking me._" His eyes were wide with terror and for a moment, Logan thought he looked innocent. But that wasn't Carlos, he was a wild animal just waiting to be unleashed.

"Look, let's just leave. There are plenty more parties in our future, we _are_ only eighteen you know." Carlos rolled his eyes at Logan's logic. It was true, but he didn't want to leave any time soon. This party was awesome, and he was determined to live it to the fullest.

"I'm not leaving." He crossed his arms and a pout formed on his face. Logan gave him a look, but he didn't budge. "Come on, Logie. Loosen up, have a good time! Just entertain Stephanie for an hour, and I promise we'll leave."

It took a few more minutes of begging to convince him, but soon enough, Carlos was off to the dance floor yet again, and Logan was looking for Stephanie. He found her in minutes, tipsy and giggly, and took her to a bedroom.

"No, Steph, stop." Stephanie was crawling on to the bed seductively, running her fingers up and down Logan's chest and smiling with half-lidded eyes. "What if I don't want to?" She purred and kissed him roughly.

Logan jumped up and shoved her off of him. "You need sleep. Stay here, I'll get you a glass of water." He ran out and went to the nearest bathroom, which just so happened to be occupied. Moans came through the door, and he sighed. Leave it to James to hook up every time they went to a party.

He dodged partygoers to get to a bathroom, and watched them slowly fill up. The last bathroom he checked was thankfully open, and there was a glass in there. Logan filled it up with water and carefully went back to the room Stephanie was in, making sure not to spill a drop. He was a perfectionist, and anything that spilled was disappointing.

"Steph?" Logan peered in to the room. The girl was sleeping soundly, curled up in to a fetal position on the bed. He smiled softly and put the glass on the bedside table. Once he made sure she was sound asleep, Logan checked his watch. He had about fifteen minutes to kill, since finding a bathroom took forever.

Logan decided to round up Kendall, James, and Carlos so they could leave. He easily found Kendall, who was sitting on an armchair and looking green. "How are you holding up?" Logan asked in concern for his friend. Kendall shrugged. "I've been better."

They found James moments later, with sex hair and wrinkled clothes. "No, we do not want to hear about your hookup." Kendall answered before he got in to details, and made the tall brunette pout. James had no secrets, everyone knew that. He was an open book.

Carlos was the hardest to find, and when they found him, he was laying upside down from a tree. He saw them and started struggling to get out, and ended up landing on his arm with a loud thud.

"Jett and some of his friends tied me up here, let's leave." Carlos gasped and James rolled his eyes. "You were probably too drunk to stop them." He snapped and flounced off. Logan, Kendall, and Carlos followed him out to the car, and Logan sat in the driver's seat. He was the only one who hadn't been drinking, and was always the designated safe driver.

"Dude, we are _so_ dead." Kendall exclaimed. There was a slap, and Logan assumed that James struck him on the back of the head. "OW!" Sure enough, he had.

"Will you guys shut up? I'm trying to drive here!" Logan yelled, fed up with their constant bickering. Carlos groaned from next to him and slammed his head on the back of the headrest. "What?" Logan asked.

"I gave Stephanie my number." He moaned and smacked his forehead. Logan sighed in defeat. He needed to get new friends.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Carlos. We have to go to sleep." Logan rubbed his eyes tiredly as he tried to get the Latino to settle down. "I'm not tired." He complained and crossed his arms.<p>

"Let's go." Logan led Carlos in to their shared room and shut the door. He flicked on the light switch and sat on his bed. He had to admit, Carlos looked adorable when he was angry.

For years, Logan had been in love with his best friend. Everything Carlos did made his heart pound out of his ribcage and set butterflies amuck in his weak stomach. It was unrequited, of course. Carlos could never love someone like him.

Logan was a trainwreck. He was fragile from childhood abuse, and rarely trusted anyone. Kendall was very protective of him, because he was the only one who knew about Logan's history except for Mrs. Knight. That's why they both flinched when Camille slapped him, because it brought back horrifying memories of before.

Another reason that Carlos could never love him is because Carlos isn't gay. He loved girls, and was often seen by the Palm Woods Pool with a string of girls sitting around him. He had never shown any indication of it, and Logan wasn't expecting one any time soon.

"Logie?" His voice brought Logan out of his reverie. "Yeah?" Logan responded, meeting his eyes. They were soft and innocent, which was different for Carlos. Normally, they were wild and fearless.

"Come here, I want to try something." Logan did as he was asked and stood across from Carlos.

"Close your eyes," Carlos demanded. Logan lifted an eyebrow at that, and he corrected it. "Please?" The Latino begged. He sighed and closed both of his dark brown eyes.

After moments of hesitation on his friend's part, Logan felt a pair of smooth lips on his. He almost pulled away in shock, but instead melted in to it.

Logan didn't understand why his best friend was kissing him. But right now, he didn't care. Carlos's hand went to the back of Logan's neck, bringing him closer in to the kiss. Logan gladly accepted and wrapped his arms around Carlos's waist.

"Wow." He gasped when they broke apart. Carlos blushed deeply and smiled. "Wh-What was that for?" Logan continued. Carlos's face fell and he looked down at his feet.

"You don't like me?" The question rang out clear in the wee hours of the morning, but to Logan, it was hazy and complicated. "I.. I do, but-"

"Good." Carlos cut him off and pulled Logan in to another kiss. Well, he could definitely get used to that.

* * *

><p><strong>First Cargan fic, how did I do? They're my favorite slash pairing, besides Kames. So, what did you guys think? Leave it in a review below.<strong>

**-Kate xoxo**

**P.S, I'm planning to write a Cargan story sometime soon, probably by early September. Keep a look out!**


End file.
